Rythians revenge: duncan
by katie0202
Summary: so i made another, i also have a third with lewis if anyones liking this. if you havent red Rythians revenge sjin, i think you should read that one first, its better and you will understand more. this is a yogscast fic, based off rythians tekkit series. rated T for violence


The doors down stairs flew open with a loud clang as they hit the wall. Sjin looked up with surprise and fear as Rythian stomped down the stairs.

"SJIN! I HAVE I FRIEND FOR YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Rythian yelled throwing Duncan down in front of him. Duncan coughed and gently touched a large cut on the top of his head turning his dirty blonde hair red. Sjin started to shake and breath faster as Duncan groaned and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"My god…" He breathed as he sat down scooting away from Sjins bloody and broken self. Rythian cackled and grabbed his katar advancing on sjin. Sjin screamed and pulled away at the chains trying to get away from the mad man.

"Sjin stop struggling! Don't worry, I'll make this quick" He growled unlocking the dark matter chains. Sjin fell to the floor and started to crawl away before Rythian stepped on his back holding him down. He lowered the katar to the back of his neck. A low chuckle built up into another cackle as he pressed down harder on sjin back. He could hear the crack of bone as sjin squirmed and yelled in pain and distressed.

"Easy sjin, I don't want to much mess to deal with" Rythian kicked sjin in the side causing his to scream in pain and roll over onto his back. Rythian placed the katar over his heart and smiled grimly.

"Sjin if you stop moving I can end you suffering" Sjin looked up at Rythian tears streaming down his face as he stopped struggling and closed his eyes.

"Good boy, good bye sjin" He yelled stabbing sjin in the heart. He turned to Rythian and grinned.

"Rythian, Rythian look I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything I've done just let me go! Please Rythian!" He screamed as Rythian walked over to him. Rythian leaned down and grabbed him around the neck.

"Shh, don't be scared Duncan, you won't end up like sjin, you're the last person I want revenge on, you won't ever die, just suffer" He whispered dragging Duncan over to the bloody metal chair. Duncan squirmed and wailed as Rythian closed the chains around his wrists. They closed around this wrist and tightened till his writs started to bleed.

"AHH- Rythian what is this?" He asked tugging at the chains making them close tighter and tighter. Rythian laughed and walked in front of him.

"This is magic Duncan! But you wouldn't know about that I guess" His hand turned a bright blue and small sparkles of snow fell to the ground. Duncan started at it with curiosity and fear of what it might do. Rythian smirked and pulled off Duncan's coat. He wore a thin black shirt with some blue jeans.

He put his hand on Duncan heart pressing down firmly. Duncan clenched his teeth as frost sprouted from Rythians hand and turned his skin a sickling blue. It burned like fire and spread like snow.

Rythian removed his hand and gazed lovingly at his work.

"Beautiful, dead and cold, just like your heart Duncan" He strode over to the chest and rummaged through the items. He pulled out a spool of fine copper wire and toyed with the many ideas that bounced through his head. He unravelled a fair length of the wire and cut it with his katar. He looked back at Duncan and smiled grimly.

"I hope you understand how much it kills me to do this Duncan" He walked behind Duncan and dropped the wire loosely around his neck still holding onto the ends. He pulled back on the wire making Duncan start to cough and sputter struggling to grab onto the wire slowly making it harder to breathe.

"Oh Duncan you know I hate doing this! Using science to hurt you, this practically makes me sick, but the irony is so good" He electrified his hands causing the wire to surge with power. Duncan choked out a grunt as the wire burned a thin line around his neck as he growled screams of pain.

"Poor old Duncan, being hurt by his own element? I just love irony!" Rythian let go of the wire and let it drop in Duncan's lap. He sucked in a huge breath and coughed regaining his ability to breath. He could still feel the burns from the wire; he tried to pull his hands out of the chains so he could pull away the wire he swore was still burning away.

Rythian pulled out a diamond saw, he could saw it was science but then again he had used this himself.

"Hmm, a bit dull don't you think" He asked dragging the saw across Duncan cheek. He groaned as the blades cut deeply into his skin, the air stinging it even after he had stopped. Rythian looked at the cut and nodded.

"Yep, too dull! That cut should be deeper" He pronounced turning on his heels and walking over to a crafting table. He took out a piece of flint and sharpened the diamond coating on the iron blade.

"R-Rythian? Rythian, can you please l -let me go?" Duncan sobbed tears of fear starting to well in his pale grey eyes. Rythian placed the saw on the crafting table and walked over to Duncan.

"Duncan I can't believe you! Do you really think that after all you've done I'm going to let you go?" He yelled shaking his head.

"Really you're just as bad as sjin!" He called walking back and grabbing the saw. He yanked Duncan's head to the side by his dirty blond hair and dragged the saw across the top of his shoulder. Duncan gasped fearing the worst as Rythian cut deeper into his shoulder.

"R-RTHIAN! PLEASE I WOULD PREFER TO KEEP BOTH ARMS!" He cried trying to pull away from the blade. Rythian stopped after he hit the bone and watch Duncan squeal and squirm in worry and pain.

"Oh Duncan don't worry, I always stop at the bone, I don't want body part lying around" He laughed dropping the saw. Duncan groaned and shifted trying to ease the pain but the movement only making it worse.

Rythian unlocked the chains and threw Duncan harshly to the ground so he lay on his stomach. He ripped off Duncan's shirt and jumped onto of him grabbing his hand and tying them behind his with the copper wire.

"You bastard! You better not rape me!" Duncan whined wriggling underneath Rythian. Rythian chuckled and pulled out a flat tipped screw driver.

"hell no, instead I'm going to do something I wanted to try with sjin, but sadly his shoulder blades were too defined, he wasn't as a good a canvas as you" He ran his and across Duncan's back mapping out the area. He dragged the tip of the screw driver across his back slowly cutting deep fissures into his skin. Rythian carefully carved his logo into Duncan back using the screw driver as his brush.

"Duncan stop moving! Your making me screw up the wings!" Rythian yelled knocking Duncan over the head with his katar. Duncan yelped and stopped moving as Rythian pulled tighter on the copper wire restricting his breathing even more.

Finally he finished and rubbed his fingers across the scars, Duncan relaxed underneath him sighing in relief as he pulled away from the markings. He pulled him up by the wire around his neck and dragged him back to the chair.

He walked over to him and stabbed the screw driver into his good shoulder, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Ok Duncan, you're lucky, I think I'm done with you for today, I don't do as much the first day" Rythian pulled a raw steak from his backpack and tossed it on Duncan's lap.

"Here you go Duncan, dinner! Sjin found a way to feed himself, I bet you can too" Rythian laughed running up the stairs and locking to door down behind him. He sighed and ran up to his room. He quickly fell asleep to the sound on Duncan crying, he could hear the sobbing even from his room.

"Good night Duncan"


End file.
